ReCuPeRaNdO eL pASaDo, CoN lA aYuDa DeL pReSeNtE
by Rossy-Apac
Summary: jaja no soy buena en esto... pero ¿que pasaria Harry, Ginny, Hermione y ron fueran llevados a otra epoca y pudieran areglar algunas cosas que pasaron ... entren y disfrutenla.. D
1. demostrando amor I

HOLA ^^ esun nuevo fic....jaja se preguntaran que hago publicando otro sin terminar este..jiji yo tampoco se.... espero que les guste

Recueperando el pasado, con la ayuda del presente

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO I:

"Demostrando amor" I parte

- Harry… Harry…porfis deja de jalarme.-se quejo una pelirroja con unos ojos color castaño que reflejaban duda y diversión al mismo tiempo

- Ginny….- dijo el ojiverde mirándola.- ya llegamos.- regalándole una sonrisa que sabia que su linda novia no se resistiría.- ahora si, mira.-dijo cogiéndole la mano y le enseño el lugar… pero algo hizo que hablara… sentía como un dolor le subía al brazo y su mano quedaba libre

- Ves te dije que te iba a gustar pero… este Ginny… linda… deja de apretarme el brazo …mmm… yo ya no te estoy jalando….- dijo con voz suplicante, mientras que ponía cara de borrego degollado que ninguna mujer a podido resistir en un Potter, según lo que le dijo su padrino, que con eso "conquisto" su padre a su mamá

- A que lindo te vez….- dándole un pico.- es hermosa… gracias bebe.- dijo su novio con ojos soñadores.- pero sigo sin comprender de porque me lo das, si hoy no cumplimos nada….- le pregunto la pelirroja

- Si, ya se … pero que no cumpliéramos nada no quiere decir que no te pueda dar nada.- dijo Harry dándole un beso dulce que poco a poco se fue tornando apasionado, pero, todo lo bueno termina… y es por naturaleza del hombre respirar, así que tuvieron que separarse y le dijo de forma picara.- además para mi todos los días son de fiesta… ya que estoy contigo

- Jiji.-. se rio Ginny de forma tierna para que luego le diga cambiando la voz a uno juguetón.- gracias, esta muy halagador hoy señor Potter… Por qué será?.- se expreso en forma juguetona Ginny

- Nada amor.- Ginny sentía que se iba a desvanecer en cualquier momento si Harry la seguía viendo así.- tan solo que es la verdad, te quiero mucho Ginny… eres mi sol.- termino de decir Harry mirándola.- "es tan hermosa te quiero… te quiero… no, te amo, eres perfecta, tu cara, tu pelo…jaja tus pecas, tus labios… unos labios que me obsesionan".- habiendo pensado Harry eso, no se pudo resistir y se acerco a la pelirroja dándole un beso, un beso en donde demostraba cuanto la amaba, el beso fue tierno pero poco a poco la pasión de los jóvenes enamorados fue subiendo, convirtiendo ese beso tierno al principio en un beso apasionado… sintiéndose perdidos en mundo perfecto ,por un lado, Harry sentía que no podía aguantar más… tenia tanto amor acumulado en su cuerpo entero que quería demostrárselo… siendo así que de a poco fueron entrando a la cabaña que Harry había construido para tener un lugar especial con la mujer que más amaba… la cabaña era algo rustica y tosco por fuera como cualquier cabaña a la vista de los muggles… ya que esta se encontraba un poco alejado de los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero al entrar era como un mini departamento, con la que constaba con una pequeña cocina, una espaciosa salita y u cuarto con una cama matrimonial, no tan elegante pero espaciosa… y despacio los enamorados fueron entrando al cuarto del lugar… Ginny sentía como Harry la iba empujando y llevándola hacia la cama pero no pudo evitar ver que todo el recorrido desde la puerta hacia la cama estaba con pétalos plancos y rojos… y tan solo iluminaba ese recorrido unas velas aromáticas… dentro del cuarto sentía que la pasión crecía poco a poco, no paraban de besarse, pero tuvieron que separarse como cualquier humano por la falta de oxigeno

- Te quiero.- beso.- te adoro.- beso.- no miento….- dándole muchos besos.- TE AMO.-grito Harry queriendo que todo el mundo se enterara de lo feliz que era por tan solo estar al lado de Ginny

- Yo… yo, también te amo…- le respondió cohibida Ginny se sentía muy pero muy feliz, pero a la vez nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que Harry le decía el tan esperado "te amo" ya que el siempre se expresaba con un te quiero y de nuevo sentía que se le iba el aire, sentía como los labios de Harry volvía a unirse con los suyos y ella recibiéndole muy gustosa

La diferencia de ese beso, fue que este empezaba desde el inicio apasionado, dando y a la vez recibiendo un amor que quería salir a flote… Ginny poco a poco se dio cuenta que cada vez estaba más cerca a la cama, un objeto tan querido por varias parejas porque era el mejor lugar en donde todas las parejas del mundo se demostraban lo mucho que se amaban… luego sintió como chocaba con la cama e iba cayendo delicadamente en la susodicha… pero sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió toda su espina dorsal, sabia que no debía sentir miedo, pero no podía evitarlo…sin embargo se dio cuenta que con la persona que estaba era Harry, SU Harry..y se lleno de seguridad y le dejo que avanzara… Harry al ver que no se oponía, se sintió de lo más feliz… el hombre más afortunado de la faz de la tierra por lo que prosiguió…la recostó suavemente sobre la cama como si Ginny fuera una muñequita de vidrio que con un simple descuido se iba a romper, y la seguía besando tomándose todo el tiempo para memorizar con sus propios labios la textura de sus labios de su pelirroja y después fue descendiendo hasta su cuello y se demoro mas que en los labios… Harry sentía que nunca se iba a separar de allí, como le gustaba el sabor de su cuerpo… quería que todo el mundo supiera que Ginny era de él…comenzó a succionar una parte del cuello dejando una marca y haciendo que Ginny soltara un pequeño gemido que hizo que la pasión aumentara más, y la siguió besando sin que se diera cuenta que su cuerpo pedía más haciendo que su mano comenzara a recorrer el cuerpo de Ginny y se quedara paseando por la cintura de la pelirroja e ir subiendo pues él necesitaba sentir su piel en su mano y comenzado a meter su mano debajo de la blusa que llevaba sintiendo toda su piel… a Harry no le importo que su cara se tornara a un rojo como la cabellera de su novia ni que su cuerpo sintiera más calor, solo quería sentirla, tocarla por completo hasta que subió a su seno…no sabia en que momento había llegado hasta allí, solo sabia que estaba tocando algo hermoso pero…Ginny, sintió como Ginny se tenso y que de un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había separado de él

- Y…yo… lo siento.- dijo con la voz quebrada sintiendo que en cualquier momento se les resbalaría las lagrimas

- No te preocupes… yo te dije que te iba a esperar.- se expreso Harry cogiéndole de las manos para que se sintiera segura.- escúchame bien Ginny, te dije, te digo, y te lo diré… nunca voy hacer algo que tu no quieras, nunca en mi vida….- termino de decir Harry abrazándola

- Si, lo se… pero, pero fue mi culpa… yo…yo me sentí preparada, yo quería demostrarte que si podía, que eres el único y te amo… pe…pero cuando me tocaste no se que paso con mi valentía… sentí miedo… lo siento mucho… valla griffindor que resulte.- dijo Ginny con una voz triste y frustrada

- No te preocupes mi amor… te amo… y no es necesario eso… yo soy capas de esperar hasta el fin del mundo.- le dijo Harry a su novia dándole un beso pero este demostraba castidad y ternura… como si recién se hubieran puesto de enamorados y se fueron acostando en la cama para dormir toda la tarde que sobraba como si fueran dos hermanitos hasta que llegara la hora de la cena en el gran comedor

al rato

- Harry… Harry despierta, tenemos que ir a la cena… dijo la pelirroja dándole pequeños golpecitos en la de cara de Harry

- Mm… un ratito más… porfis.- dijo haciendo puchero

- Jaja….- se rio cariñosamente.- sabias Harry, a veces pareces un bebito, pero sabes que.- se expreso jalándole los cachetes con cariño.- te quiero tal como eres.- dándole un pico para después levantarse y dirigirse al colegio

- Que espesa.- haciéndose el enojado.- pero mira ya me pare.- dijo levantándose y levantando las manos para que Ginny lo viera y no se fuera sin él

- Jaja… como? ... pensaba que me iba a ir….-dijo su novia esperando que Harry llegara para abrazarle e irse juntos al castillo

* * *

bueno fin de la primera parte de este capi... jajaja espero que les haya gustado a unque en word se veia más larga el capi ...=D


	2. demostrando amor II

**HOLA _aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo.... espero que les guste tanto como el primero...^^ asi casi me olvido ...jaja ni un personaje me pertenece todos son propiedqad de J. K. Rowling u.u... _**

* * *

CAPITULO II:

"Demostrando amor II parte"

En otro lugar dos alumnos conversaban, se trataba de un chico y una chica, la chica caminaba de un lado a otro intentando saber donde su encontraba su amigos mientras que el chico estaba parado observándola

- Mi amor… si no paras vas hacer un hueco.- dijo el chico regalándole una sonrisa a su novia

- Bebé, sabes donde esta Ginny y Harry, no aparecen.- dijo la chica, era un castaña con ojos marrones y pelo enmarañado que en ese momento llevaba la blusa del uniforme fuera de la falda

- Hermione… no te preocupes.- dándole un beso.- ya deben de estar por llegar, no?.- le respondió su novio… era un chico pelirrojo, un poco alto para su edad, tenía el cuerpo bien formado gracias al quidditch y unos ojos azules que tanto les gustaba a su novia

- Mmm… si… pero Ron… donde demo.- pero se callo cuando vio que dos personas se acercaban conversando pero no lograba identificarlos pero cuando se acervan un poco más se dio cuenta que era Ginny cogida de la mano de Harry

- Ves, ya llegaron.- dijo mostrándolos pero se callo por un grito

- HARRY, GINEBRA… DONDE SE HABIAN METIDO NO SABEN LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA… Y … P

- Herm

- NO GINEBRE

- Herm!

- NO

- HERMIONE… Herm… ya no soy una bebita.- dijo frustrada la pelirroja, ya tenia suficiente con su hermano para que se le una su amiga.- QUE… ahora ya no puedo estar con mi ENAMORADO un rato sin que nos molesten.- dijo la pelirroja… mostrando su cara que se notaba que lo alegre que tenia se cambio a uno de enfado

Hermione se dio cuenta en el error que había cometido, se dio cuenta que estaba hostigando a su amiga, tratándola como una pequeña… pero eso no era lo que quería, solo quería que todos sus seres queridos se encuentren bien

- Lo siento Ginny… pero es que tú sabes que estamos en tiempo de guerra.- se expreso preocupada.- además.- pero al sentir que alguien le tocaba el hombro se callo

- Herm… hermanita.- dijo pasando un brazo por el hombro de Hermione.- Ginny… bebé.- haciendo lo mismo que hizo con Hermione pero con su otro brazo.- tranquilas… inhalen, exhalen.- pero se callo cuando vio la cara de las dos chicas.- ok, ok me callo… pero eso si Hermione nada nos va ha pasar si estamos así todos juntos… pero gracias por preocuparte y…

- BASTA… muy cursi… que les parece si entramos, nos sentamos, cogemos los cubierto, degustamos la rica comida que nos han preparado el día de hoy…mm… porque realmente tengo hambre.- se expreso Ron dando a conocer su hambre mientras que su estomago rugía

- Jaja.- rieron todos

- Ya amor… avancemos antes de que tu estomago haga presencia de nuevo con su sinfonía.- le dijo a Ron mientras lo iba jalando para entrar

- Si!... esa es mi chica… por eso te quiero tanto.- dándole un beso rápido.- pero digamos que realmente tengo hambre… y tus labios en esta ocasión me alimenta solo el corazón pero mi estomago también pide cariño

- Jaja….-beso.- nunca vas ha cambiar Ron….- beso

La cena transcurrió tranquila, hablaron, comieron e intercambiaron ideas de cómo vencer al innombrable y así transcurrió la cena, pero, Harry y Ginny se dieron cuenta que tanto Hermione y Ron se mandaban miradas, así , que sin que se dieran cuenta quedaron en irse para dejar a solas a los "tortolos" o como los llamaba Ginny los "pegajositos"

- Sabes….- beso.- te….- beso.- quiero…- beso.- mucho.- le dijo Ron

- Yo también.- dándole un beso pero se dio cuenta que ni Harry ni Ginny ya se encontraban.- bebé, Harry y Ginny?.- pregunto la castaña

- No se.- dijo y luego se la miro pícaramente.- que tal si aprovechamos que estamos los dos solitos.- dijo acercándose y cogiéndola de la cintura.- a si, solitos y juntitos.- acercándose para comenzar a besar su cuello

- Si, estamos solos, pero, hace tiempo que no estamos así.- pero Ron le comenzó a mirar con más pasión.- alto, Ron no en este sentido o en lo que estés pensando, si no, que ya no hay tiempo para que estemos juntos, salir pasear, hablar como lo hacíamos antes, ahora tu con tu quidditch y labor de prefecto, y yo también con lo de prefecta y aunque allí nos podríamos ver casi nunca nos toca las mismas rondas.- dijo Hermione un poco cansada y también apenada

- No pongas esa carita.- dijo dulcemente y alzándole la cara para que se ría.- ahora estamos solos y tenemos tiempo.- dándole un abrazo posesivo y a la vez dulce.- que te parece si conversamos un poco frente a la chimenea.- dijo dulcemente Ron

- Mm….- sonriendo.- me parece bien.- sonriéndole y dándole un pico

- Contraseña jóvenes

- Valentía de Corazón.- dijeron ambos a la misma vez, mientras que el retrato de la dama gorda se abría

- Pasad hermosa señoritas… que las damas son primeros.- dijo Ron agachándose un poquito y con voz juguetona

- Jaja… ok Sir caballero….- haciendo un agradecimiento a lo antiguo( agachándose un poco y cogiéndose la falda)….- que bueno que todavía haya jóvenes tan educado como usted señor

- Oh señorita!... con vuestras palabras acaba de flechar a este joven, un joven que se a enamorado de vuestra grandiosa belleza… y como recompensa no pediría mas que un simple beso de su parte.- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo morrito para recibir el beso

- Lo siento mucho Sir caballero… pero tengo un novio muy celoso y no tan educado como usted… y aunque vuestra generosidad y caballerosidad… mi corazón pertenece a otro hombre y el beso corresponde solo a él.- dijo la castaña siguiéndole el juego dándole golpecitos en la espalda y riéndose

- Jaja… graciosita te crees.- hablo con sarcasmo.- pero no importa, ven siéntate aquí.- dijo señalando su costado ya que para ese momento ya se encontraba sentado en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea.- te quiero lo más cerca posible para que veas que nunca… pero nunca…. Te quiero perder en mi vida

- Ay que lindo.- dándole un beso y otro hasta que Ron la cogió de la cara y prolongo el beso, demostrándole lo que la quería… y se fueron recostando en el sillón lentamente y siguieron besándose, pero, Hermione quería mas, así que inocentemente comenzó a besar toda su cara comenzando por la frente bajando por la nariz volviendo a subir y besando despacito los ojitos de su novio que tanto gustaba e irse las orejas mordiéndolos un poquito y bajando de frente hasta el labio y con su lengua rodear todo el labio de su pelirrojo sin saber que le estaba provocando un pequeño dolo en la parte sur de su novio…

Ron no aguantaba… parecía que Hermione no sabia que con esas suaves carisias comenzaba a excitarlo y que su cuerpo reaccionara siendo así que solo un gemido y desesperadamente comenzó a besar a la castaña sintiendo que sus lenguas realizaban una danza prohibida y descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al cuello haciendo que Hermione este feliz porque estaba recibiendo un poco más de lo que quería pero se dio cuenta que Ron seguía con más y más y le comenzó a entrar miedo, y aunque no era su primera vez se sentía como una primeriza… y pensaba que la podía dejar, que como cualquier hombre solo quería eso… pero luego recordó " es tu "amigo", no te aria nada, no es como tu ex-novio, no es Víctor que lo único que quiso de mi fue sexo, nada más que una maldita sesión de sexo y me engaño diciéndome que le quería que cuando salga de Hogwarts se comprometería logrando que me entregara a él, sin importarle que me doliera o no, solo quería saciar su ansias y todavía resulto que fui la amante porque él estaba comprometido con una chica desde que ellos eran niños y se casarían apenas la chica salga del colegio pero la chica tenia que llegar virgen al matrimonio por eso me uso a mi para saciar sus instintos animales pero ahora estoy con Ron y como dije es el mi amigo y no me dañaría" y así sin darse cuenta sus miedos se fueron despejando y comenzó a dejarse amar soltando pequeños gemidos cuando la mano de su "amigo" comenzó a recorrer su pecho que en ese momento ya se encontraba al descubierto por la rapidez que le desabotono la blusa

- Te quiero mucho Herm, mi Herm.- dijo el pelirrojo retirando su mano del seno para coger la cabeza de la castaña y darle un beso dulce en los labios

- Yo… también…mm… te quiero.- dijo la castaña con la voz entrecortada debido a la excitación del momento

Ron prosiguió se sentía feliz de que su Hermione no lo detuviera como en ocasiones pasadas y aunque sabia lo que la castaña vivió quería demostrarle que el no era "Vicky" y le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas cuando se separo por milésimas de segundos de los labios de su castaña pero algo lo jalo de cuelo era Hermione quien ahora tomaba la iniciativa, pero de repente se escucho un ruido al costado, ellos estaban tan compenetrados que no se habían dado cuenta de cuantas veces el retrato de la dama gorda se había abierto dando paso a que la sala común se llenara de varios gryffindors del primer curso

- Que paso aquí.- dijo Hermione un poco molesta al levantarse cuando ya previamente se había acomodado la blusa para que estuviera decente… pero justo alguien entro….

* * *

**_fin del capi ...espero que les haya gustado ...pero les tengo una mala noticia solo los lunes voy ha poder publicar los capis...BYE y dejen mucho reviews ...n.n _**


	3. ¡OH OH!

**Hola sorry por la demora...jaja lo que pasa fue que hubo un pequeño temblorsito...y lamentablemente a mi madre no le gusta eso asi que me llevaba a su trabjo DONDE NO HAY INTERNET o.O.... asi que estuve sin internet toda una semana...u.u **

**pero espero que les guste este capi....besos que se diviertan **

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO III:

"!Oh-Oh!"

- Alto… deténganse… que es todo este escándalo.- dijo una pelirroja que recién acababa de cruzar el retrato de la señora gorda

- El comenzó… no es mentira… ¡CALLATE!.- dijeron dos niños de primero a la vez

- ALTO.- grito un azabache exasperado.- … no me importa quien comenzó... lo que pregunto fue ¿qué fue lo que paso?

- Harry… tampoco les grites

- Pero no he gritado, Ginny

- Ya Harry.- dándole un beso.- si no haz gritado, entonces baja un poco más la voz.- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja

- ¿Qué paso aquí?.- pregunto la castaña que comenzaba a acercarse.- Harry, Ginny.- dijo mirándolos respectivamente

- Nada….- se adelanto a responder un niño de primer curso.- solo que él me a empujado.- dijo acusando a uno de sus compañeros

- MENTIRA!.- grito un niño acercándose rápidamente.- el comenzó… me dijo que yo quedaba mejor en Slytherin que aquí.- dijo el niño sollozando

Y al ver que el niño le estaba dando ganas de llorar, Hermione y Ginny se acercaron rápidamente a él, siendo así que Harry y Ron fueran tras sus respectivas novias

- Y ¿Por qué dicen eso?.- pregunto Hermione agachándose para estar a la altura del niño

- Por mi familia.- susurro rápidamente

- Y que tiene que ver tu familia.- dijo Ron con poco tacto

- Se nota que eres bruto.- le dijo Ginny a su hermano dándole un golpe en la cabeza, al ver la reacción del niño.- pero ¿por qué dices eso?.- pregunto dulcemente la pelirroja

- Por eso… mi nombre es William Dreyfus.- dijo apenado William.- toda mi familia a estado en Slytherin

Los 4 nos sabían mucho pero habían escuchado de varios Dreyfus de Slytherin y sus acciones

- Harry no se te hace conocida la historia.- le susurro la castaña, Harry solo asintió recordando a su padrino que apenas el año pasado había caído detrás del velo, y se acerco a William

- Sabes, un gran mago… que tu también ya debes de conocerme dijo que nosotros demostramos lo que somos no por lo que dicen sino por nuestras acciones y decisiones.- dijo Harry sonriéndole

- Por eso el debió de quedar allí.- dijo el primer chico que hablo

- Y Tú ¿cómo te llamas y por qué dices eso?, ¿ por qué lo juzgas antes de conocerlo

- Yo me llamo Hugo, y como toda su familia aes de Slytherin. él puede ser como ellos.- se expreso Hugo haciendo que William se sintiera de nuevo mal

- No sabes lo equivocado que estas Hugo…yo conozco a una persona muy pero muy buena… pero sabes algo, el venia de una familia que todos estaban en Slytherin y respetaban las ideologías que estaban allí… pero el nunca apoyo eso y lo que más deseaba era ser otra persona… no como los de su familia y sabes que fue lo mejor que le paso en su vida.- dijo la pelirroja

- No.- respondió Hugo

- Lo pusieron en Gryffindor pero hace poco lamentablemente y digo lamentablemente porque él era muy querido por nosotros cuatro, el murió

- Pero si murió, porque dices que lo conoces.- le interrumpió Hugo

- Porque aunque una persona muera nosotros lo seguimos conociendo porque siempre vive en nosotros o dime que si alguien de tu familia muere ya no lo conocerías por el simple hecho de morir

- No… yo siempre lo recordaría tal y como es y si lo conocería

- Ves… pero tras su muerte lo quiero más… porqué gracias a él no murió mi novio… no murió Harry… por eso siempre voy ha estar muy agradecida con él…" muy agradecida con Sirius".- se dijo para si misma lo ultimo… y teniendo los ojos rojos y cogiendo de la mano de Harry muy fuerte para darle ánimos… ya que Harry estaba igual que ella

- Bueno, bueno .- dijo Hermione al ver el ambiente que se había creado.- … estoy de buenas así que váyanse mientras yo arreglo esto .- dijo la castaña viendo que se iban .- pero eso si ni una pelea más….- y luego miro el desastre que habían causado y ya estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber dicho eso

Mientras que Harry se había acercado a Ginny y la beso

- Y eso.- pregunto la pelirroja

- Te amo y gracias por lo que dijiste

- Pero es verdad… lo quiero mucho y siempre le voy ha estar agradecido sin el, es muy probables que hubiéramos estado muertos y ahora ya no estaría así, los dos juntos

- Vuelvo a repetir… te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo.- dijo feliz dándole un beso por cada te amo

- Bueno mejor vámonos donde Hermione… pobre todo lo que tiene que arreglar

- Jaja … si pobrecita.- dijo Harry mientras los dos iban acercándose donde estaba la castaña

Donde Hermione

- Y cuñadita querida a que se debe ese buen humor.- mirándola con una cara picara.- … que habrás estado haciendo… que mal, cochina y enfrente de todos… jaja… pervertida.- dijo Ginny con la intención de picarla

- Jaja… Ginny eso ya no me molesta… además tu que crees… quien sabe… no crees que así lo haría más…mm… como decirlo … excitante.- fastidio Hermione a Ginny sabiendo que entre ella y Harry todavía no pasaba nada

- Ejem… ejem… que linda eres Hermione… gracias, se nota como nos apoyas.- le dijo Harry sarcásticamente

- Jaja de nada, pero yo tendría mas cuidado con lo que dice porque si cierta personita te escucha.- dijo señalando a Ron que hace un rato se había ido a sentar en el sillón.- no se que te pasaría, tu sabes que por mi no hay problema… porque es algo natural que pasa…pero si se enterara las cositas que su mejor amigo quiere hacer con su hermana dado por hecho que ni mirarse podrían hacerlo delante de el..jaja…te compadezco

- ¡Chistosa!... ya volviendo a lo de antes pero chicas esa cosas no lo hablen delante de mi ok…. Digamos que si no se habrán dado cuenta soy hombre.- les replico Harry

- Así… eres hombre… ¡no lo sabia!- dijo de forma de broma Hermione

- Jaja… mira como me rio.- dijo sarcásticamente

- Si no… que linda risa

- Te mostraría que tan hombre soy … pero antes de eso Ginny ya me habría sacado los ojos y me hubiera dejado pero sin ella yo me muero.- dijo Harry dándole un beso a Ginny.- y lo más impórtateme… que estaría muerto porque Ron terminaría con lo que Voldemort no puedo.. jaja

- Jaja.- rieron ambas chicas

- Ya mi amor.- dijo dándole un beso.- Herm para que este hombre no se avergüence mas de lo que esta… me cuentas luego todo de por que tienes esa cara.- termino de decir Ginny

- Jaja… cuando se unen son unas… ajj … ya que más da… mejor me voy donde esta Ron

- Estoy aquí.- dijo el pelirrojo pensando que no sabían que se había ido

- Ya lo sabia

- A bueno…jaja que pena… que inoportunos que fueron esos niños, ¿no crees Harry?- dijo Ron

- Jaja… si que inoportunos.- dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego

- Jaja… si ahora llegando al dormitorio tengo que darme un baño de agua muy fría.- dijo frustrado

- Que!...se te

- No…pero dalo por hecho que más tarde se… bueno tú entiendes que solo imaginar que tan cerca estuve y… lo peor es que duele.- dijo bufando el pelirrojo

- Si eso es lo malo… hubo un tiempo que tuve que tomar baños de agua fría todos los di.- pero se callo al darse cuenta que no debió haber dicho nada

- Perdón.- dijo confundido, esperando haber escuchado mal

- Te perdono

- No seas chistoso… como que cada día… POTTER QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI HERMANITA.- dijo Ron

- Na… nada.- tartamudeo Harry

- Potter donde haz estado todo este rato con mi hermana.- dijo Ron un poco más relajado… por que ya hace unos meses ya había hablado con Ginny y ella le había dicho que lo quería mucho pero no le gustaba la actitud que tenia y que tenia que comprender que ella ya había crecido

- Ya salió la faceta de hermano protector.- dijo Harry en son de broma para calma un poco más al pelirrojo al ver que se estaba calmando pero también no pudo termina de hablar al ver que sus novias los llamaban

- ¡Hey!... que lindos allí sentado… sean más caballerosos y venga a ayudarnos .- dijo Hermione mirando especialmente a Ron

- Jaja … vamos Harry, nuestras respectivas damiselas nos aclaman.- dijo Ron riéndose al recordad la forma que llevaban hablado el y Hermione desde que entraron a la sala común

- Que graciosito estas hoy hermanito… veo que Hermione no es la única d es buen humor.- dijo Ginny

- No HERMANITA… siempre, pero recuerda, siempre soy así.- y al llegar donde Hermione dijo.- haber bella damisela en que soy bueno

- Hermione sonrío al recordar y ver la forma que hablaba su novio y siguió arreglando todo y a la ves conversando de que como podían desordenar tanto esos niños… sin darse cuenta que William y Hugo habían comenzó a pelear de nuevo… pero era obvio Hermione se encontraba hablando con Ron muy de cerca sin prestar atención y Ginny se estaba besando con Harry

- "Reparo".- dijeron los cuatros sin darse cuenta que apuntaron al mismo sitio en donde todos lo hechizo de los de primero estaban cayendo… dando como consecuencia la creación de una ondea expansiva cerca del cuarteto y siendo jalados como si de un traslador se tratara

- Ginny, Herm, Ron… están bien.- dijo Harry después de haberse levantado

- Mm…maso… Ron cayo encima mío.- dijo Ginny

- Si normal.- dijo Ron

- Que freso eres.- dijo la pelirroja

- Si… pero que fue lo que paso.- dijo Hermione

- No se, yo lo ultimo que hice antes de sentir que me jalaran fue decir "reparo" a un objeto… creo… porque… bueno estaba besándome con Harry

- Ginny como se te ocurre hacer un hechizo sin mirar… pero ahora no te digo nada porque también fue eso lo ultimo que hice.- dijo avergonzada Hermione

- Si pero de todos modos es raro… los cuatro dijimos "reparo"… porque por la cara que tienes Harry es fácil de deducir que tu hiciste lo mismo… y la pregunta es donde estamos.- dijo el pelirrojo

- Eso es fácil de deducir mi amor con tan solo ver el lugar… pero creo que tu pregunta seria mejor en que tiempo estamos.- dijo Hermione mirando un punto fijo y con voz preocupada

- ¡Que!.-dijeron los tres que sobraban al mirar donde miraba Hermione y encontrar un calendario en donde podían apreciar claramente el año

- 1970.-susurraron

* * *

**Buno espero que les gustara....jaja nos veremos ya el proximo lunes...cds...y porfis dejenme reviews**

**hasta el proximo capitulo ^^**


End file.
